cbselementaryfandomcom-20200216-history
The Grand Experiment/Transcript
Mycroft Holmes: Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes: What part of "you're being framed" do you not understand? Mycroft: For treason? For murder? Joan Watson: Arthur West thought there was a mole inside MI6. Are you saying that the mole is framing Mycroft? Sherlock: Quite successfully, as it turns out. Mycroft: Bollocks! You realized Joan was here and you manufactured a reason to intervene. Sherlock: When MI6 asked you to join them, did they tell you you'd be an asset or just as ass? Watson: Okay. Back up. You said the gun that was used to kill West just turned up? Sherlock: Obviously planted by the mole. Mycroft: Wait, you said my prints were on it. That's impossible. I've only ever handled my own weapon. Sherlock: Fingerprint transference would be child's play to a well-trained spy, and if you don't know that by now, then you deserve to be framed. In my experience, the best frame-ups tend to terminate with murder of the "frame-ee." Mycroft: What are you doing? Sherlock: Proving a point. You're car I looked it over on the way over here. It's an impressive vehicle. I particularly like the remote starter function. Shall we go now? Or would you like to see what else the mole has in store? Sherlock: Make yourselves at home. Don't touch any of the first editions. Or Watson. Mycroft: What is this place? Sherlock: It was restored and stocked by one of Ms. Hudson's patrons. He intended to give it to Columbia, but apparently, he's got some issues with the way they teach Greek history. Anyway, she's looking after it while the litigation sorts itself out. Watson: Are you sure we weren't followed? Sherlock: You know my methods. Besides I think our mole is a force of one. I saw no evidence that Mycroft's flat was being monitored. Which suggests that our traitor is finding it difficult to stalk my brother whilst holding down his day job. Watson: I know it's a lot, but you have to remember we're ahead of the game. No one but Sherlock knows that the fingerprints on the gun were yours. Sherlock: But that's not true, actually. I, I called MI6, I told them about the prints. I also told them I think that you're the traitor in their midst. Mycroft: Wh-Why would you? Sherlock: One, the frame-up is on, whether we like it or not. Your prints will be identified, the mole will see to that. Two, I plan to feign allegiance to MI6, so I can search for the real culprit from the inside. Mycroft: You're my brother. Do you really think... Sherlock: That I can convince them I dislike you enough to help them bring you to justice? I shall dig deep. Watson: Where are you going? Sherlock: The agency's favorite local. I've got a meeting with him in 20 minutes. Feel free to resume your rutting. Sir James Walter: Mr. Holmes, you're late. Sherlock: Apologies. It's my first cabal. Before we go any further, I want to make something very clear, I'm as motivated to find my brother as anyone in this room. Walter: May I remind you, there's still no proof that he compromised the agency. Only that he killed Arthur West. Sherlock: Who was certain enough of a mole's presence to tattoo both of his arms with evidence. Walter: This evidence. This gibberish? Sherlock: Someone thought that gibberish was important enough to infiltrate a city morgue and make off with both of his arms. Tim Sherrington: Mycroft and I go way back, as you know. He wasn't one of us, not exactly, but he did good work. So, what could have possessed him to turn traitor? Sherlock: If I had to guess, I would say a woman. He's always exhibited poor judgment when it comes to the fairer sex, so perhaps he was seduced into his betrayals. Walter: It's my understanding he'd taken to bedding your partner. Sherlock: And while I think it's unlikely that she is the corrupting influence, it has become apparent of late that I do not know her as well as I thought. If she engages in any suspicious activity, I will alert you. In the meantime, I need everything you have on my brother. I need his files. I need his records of correspondence... Sherrington: You don't have clearance. Sherlock: Data, data, data. I can not make bricks without clay. Walter: I know there's no love lost between you and your brother but the fact remains he is your brother. Sherlock: You no longer wish my assistance. Very well. But you should know, should I divine Mycroft's whereabouts by myself, you have my word the agency will be the first to know. Watson: Well, the good news is that this place is pretty secure but if you're gonna be here for a few days, we're gonna have to get you some food. "He has no ambition and no energy. He will not even go out of his way to verify his own solutions. He would rather be considered wrong then go to the trouble of proving himself right." Something I overheard Sherlock say to my father once. He was 15. Watson: I can't even picture him at 15. Mycroft: It hurt to be "assessed" like that. Watson: He knows a lot. He doesn't know everything. Mycroft: I could have followed father into business. I could have followed Sherlock into his passions, but I wanted this, I suppose. Watson: You are a success. You own restaurants all over Europe. And the things that you've done for your country... Mycroft: Folly. Obviously. I should have said no when the agency approached me. But I remembered what Sherlock said and I remembered my father failing to disagree. And I, I thought I could prove, at least to myself, that I was more than what they thought. Idiocy. Sherlock: Took your time. Watson: Oh, that's the store that Julian Afkhami owns. The man who Arthur West thought was an Iranian spy. Sherlock: The same man he thought was corresponding with the mole. Watson: Well, I get why you'd want to surveil it, what I don't get is why you thought you needed to rent a car. Sherlock: I didn't rent it. I just needed somewhere to sit. Watson: You broke into this car. Sherlock: It was the best available vantage point. So, the other day, you were quite appropriately, angry with Mycroft and then, this morning, I find you in his bed. So what changed? Watson: So, how'd it go with MI6? Sherlock: Poorly. My assistance is no longer welcome. Hence my decision to approach this problem from a different angle. Huh, Joan Watson meet Julian Afkhami. His decision to keep late hours has, thus far, prevented my inspection of his workplace. But I was able to root around to the basement beneath the building. Marion told us Arthur had been monitoring him, so, naturally, I looked in the telephone junction box and I found this spliced into the Azatan Books' line. Watson: What is it? Sherlock: It's a transmitter. Can't be certain it's Arthur West's, of course, but given his obsession with Afkhami, he seems the most likely culprit. Watson: Okay. So West listened in on his calls. What could he have learned? I mean, what are the chances Afkhami used his business line to place calls to the mole? Sherlock: Well, he obviously thought he'd learned something. Or have you forgotten about the numbers and letters he had tattooed on his arms? Watson: You mean, the ones that don't seem to make any sense. Yes, of course, I remember... Sherlock: Shh. It's time. Watson: Well, you'll never guess what I found in the stockroom. Stock. As far as I can tell, this place is exactly what it looks like, a bookstore. You haven't had luck either, huh? Sherlock: My experience, diligence is the mother of luck. Watson: Oh, so, suddenly, I'm not diligent. Sherlock: Don't know what you are, Watson. Not lately. Watson: You are angry because I'm moving out. Sherlock: Not angry. I'm disappointed. You're still unformed as a detective. Watson: I told you, I don't want to stop working with you. Sherlock: You just want to do it on your own terms, is that it? Watson: I am not the one with terms, okay? You are. You're like, made of them. You have been from the beginning. Sherlock: Or perhaps this was a mistake. Watson: You mean breaking in here? Sherlock: That surge protector. It's right next to the register, the fax, the credit card scanner, but they're all plugged into this extension cord, which runs back there. That's not a protector. That's a scrambler. By the looks of it, it's been here for quite some time. So, whenever Afkhami wanted to communicate with anyone related to his spy work, he'd plug his phone into one of these jacks and the scrambler would have prevented Arthur West or any snoop from making out a single word of their conversations. Here. Watson: I don't understand. If West couldn't make out what Afkhami was saying, then how did he know there was a mole in MI6? Sherlock: You know, I believe I know precisely how. Sherlock: West used that to monitor the calls between the mole and Afkhami. Unfortunately, Afkhami used the scrambler that we found to garble those conversations. So, all West would have been able to determine is the meta-data pertaining to each call. Mycroft: Meta-data? Sherlock: He would have been able to determine the date and time of each call, but more crucially, the location of the caller. That's the information he had tattooed on his arms. Watson: These are obviously dates and times, but how do you get a location from that column? Sherlock: Well, naturally, the mole would have used disposable phones to contact Afkhami, but the calls themselves would have been routed through the nearest cell phone tower. Now, every cell phone tower in the world, has a radio transmitter with its own unique call signal. The first letter of each call signal narrows the location down, so, a call signal with the first letter, "K," originated in the United States, west of the Mississippi. A "W," is the east. "G," is our homeland of Great Britain, you'll see many of the calls originated there. "I," is Italy and so on and so forth. Now, if we can determine who in MI6 called Afkhami from these locations on the dates and times in question we'll have our mole. Mycroft: Where does the signal, "VNA," originate? Sherlock: Australia. The cell phone tower in question is in Sydney. Mycroft: I was in Sydney January 14, this year. I was in Rome April 1, 2013. I was in all of these places at all of these times. Sherlock: Well, surely, it's not a coincidence. You've been set up, because you were in the same locations as the mole. Think. Who else was in those locations on those dates? Watson: Your handler Sherrington. He went to the same places you did. He's the mole. He murdered Arthur West and then framed you. Mycroft: Well, that doesn't make any sense. Sherrington brought you onto this. Sherlock: Which suggests that it was his superior, Sir Walter, who insisted on my involvement. We must not say anything to Sherrington which might reveal that we know. A game of cat-and-mouse is afoot. We need to prove that he's guilty of murder, before he manages to find you. Sherlock (phone): Sherlock Holmes. Sherrington (phone): I'm dearly hoping you have something I can tell Sir Walter about your brother's whereabouts. Sherlock (phone): Mr. Sherrington. Frustrating day? Sherrington (phone): The devil's own. Your progress? Sherlock (phone): Mycroft is the nominal head of one of my father's charities and we think he may have moved some funds out of their accounts to finance his escape. We're tracking the whereabouts of a large withdrawal. If we follow the money, hopefully we'll find the man himself. Sherrington (phone): I'll need the details of that transaction and any other news as soon as you get it. Watson: Hey. I heard you're working. Sherlock: I'm considering the dates Afkhami and Sherrington spoke. I would like to get a more precise bead on what they discussed. Watson: Okay. So, how do we do that? Sherlock: I'd like to work on my own, if it's all the same to you. Your decision to find new lodgings necessitates the adaptation of my methods. I need to grow accustomed to working without your input in the evenings, and I prefer to begin immediately. Watson: Looks like you had a productive night. Sherlock: Quite. A bracing reminder that I can function efficiently as a lone deductionist, should the circumstances dictate. Watson: "Computer virus stymied." Sherlock: British intelligence apparently concocted some malware and unleashed it on the Iranian government's servers. It was intended to retard the progress of their nuclear program, but an anonymous source alerted the Iranians to its presence and they rooted it out before it did any damage, after the Iranians made the existence of the virus public. Watson: You think Sherrington tipped them off. Sherlock: The virus was successfully counted on 11th of July, 2012, four days after a conversation between Afkhami and Sherrington. Three days after a conversation in October 2013, a British aid worker, stationed in Tehran, was arrested for espionage. Watson: Sherrington passed this information to Afkhami on every call, so these are the results. Sherlock: There were 20 such conversations. I have accounted for the results of all of them, except for one. The results of the March 5th tete-a-tete have yet to reveal themselves. Watson: It's still pretty recent. Maybe it hasn't happened yet. Sherlock: All of these ripples happened within a week of contact. There's something I haven't spotted. Sherlock (phone): Captain Gregson. Good morning. Yes. Right away. Watson: Is everything okay? Sherlock: It seems he may have divined I've been aiding and abetting a fugitive. Sherlock: Well, don't keep me in suspense. What information do you have? Captain Gregson: The department's in possession of the handgun used to kill Arthur West. It has readable prints, but they're not in AFIS. West was a British national. Detective Bell, being the exemplary investigator that he is, spent some time getting in touch with various departments over there. Detective Bell: The police in Cambridge had a match. They picked up a college kid with a bag of pot almost 30 years ago. His name was Mycroft Holmes. Gregson: As it turns out, that name's all over the department. Someone blew up a Jaguar the other day. Belonging to, would you believe it, Mycroft Holmes. Sherlock: So, who have you told about this? Gregson: No one. Yet. Where's your brother? And what are his fingerprints doing on a murder weapon? Sherlock: I assure you that Mycroft is not a killer. Gregson: If he's innocent, you should let us help. Sherlock: There are certain forces at play here. Gregson: There are always "forces at play" with you. I don't know your brother, but I do know that he left his fingerprints at the scene of an execution-style killing. I'm gonna put out a Finest Message and a Want Card. And when I do, there's gonna be plenty of people that are wondering why our consultant's brother is wanted for murder. Watson: Who is it? Sherrington: Tim Sherrington. Sorry to drop by unannounced. Watson: Uh, could you just give me a minute? Sorry about that. Uh, Sherlock's not here right now. Sherrington: Oh, that's quite all right. I was actually rather hoping to have a word with you. Watson: I was just keeping up with the rest of our caseload. I'm expecting a Skype from one of our contacts any minute. Sherrington: Oh. I won't keep you long. I just wanted to pick your brains for a little while. I must admit, Mycroft has disappeared more effectively than I'd have thought possible. It's made the investigation a tad frustrating. Watson: So I gather. Sherrington: From what I understand you and Mycroft were involved for a time. I wondered if you had any personal insights as to where he might be? Watson: "Insights," um, I think you're asking the wrong person. I had no idea he was tied up with Le Milieu or with you. Turns out, I know next to nothing about Mycroft Holmes. Sherrington: Fair enough. So, what about your investigation? Anything worth sharing? Watson: Uh, no major breakthroughs. Although, we are investigating the possibility that he purchased some property in the Catskills under the name of one of his investors. There's a chance that he might be hiding out there, but I think he's smarter than that, so... Sherrington: I'm sorry, but, uh, last night, your partner told me that you thought he'd raided one of his Dad's charities. So I was just pondering which of those stories was true. If, indeed either one is. I wonder if I were to hold you down and threaten to put one of your eyes out with my thumb would you tell me where you're hiding him? I've a mind to do it. Watson: Actually, we're not alone, Everyone is here. Not "everyone" in the general sense, "Everyone" the proper noun, the cyber-activists. I opened up a chat with maybe 15 of them when you rang the doorbell. I thought it might come in handy. Sherrington: I look forward to dealing with you and the Holmes boys later. Watson: I look forward to seeing you on trial for murder. Sherlock: Watson! Watson: I'm fine. I'm fine. I told you that when I called. It's okay. Sherlock: It is, in point of fact, the very opposite of okay. Sherrington knows we're onto him. He's gonna complicate things. Watson: Yes. I know. So, it's a good thing I figured out another piece of the puzzle before he got here. Sherlock: The communication between him and Afkhami? Watson: You said there were 20 different calls, right? You found a corresponding ripple effect for all of them except for the 17th one, a call that was placed from the mole to Afkhami in March. Sherlock: You gonna tell me your breakthrough or continue to remind me of my own? Watson: I don't know. Maybe if you hadn't cut me off last night, we could have had this breakthrough together, not to mention, a lot sooner. Listen, I think I understand the significance of the 17th call. There were repercussions in the days that followed, they just weren't global, they were local. Watson: Nadir Khadem was found bound and beaten to death in a vacant apartment in Bed-Stuy on March 7, just two days after call number 17. Sherlock: He was Iranian. Watson: Yes. Same as Julian Afkhami. Detectives who were investigating thought that he was killed over gambling debts but a blog written by a Persian emigre maintained that his death was a political assassination. Sherlock: So he was active in trying to provide unfettered access to the Internet for Iranian citizens. Would have made him a target of the regime. You think Sherrington helped Afkhami locate Khadem for the Iranian government. Watson: Then Afkhami passed that information off to the person, or people, who killed him. You get that this is a good thing, right? The crime took place in New York. Everything else was outside the country. There's evidence we can look at, people we can talk to... Sherlock: I'm sorry. I'm still distracted by the visit you were paid by Mr. Sherrington. Watson: I handled it. Sherlock: Well, you shouldn't have had to handle it! Just as you shouldn't have had to fear for you life several days ago. If we hadn't been pulled into the vortex that is my brother's life... Watson: He didn't mean for any of this to happen. Sherlock: Cancer cells don't mean to suffocate healthy ones. They just do. Watson: So he's a cancer now? Sherlock: You object to that comparison because he's a leukemia survivor, but given Michael's ability to toxify people, places and things, I submit his disease's remission was less miracle and more professional courtesy. Watson: Everything that happened with MI6, me being taken, Mycroft being framed... you keep insisting that it's all his fault, but it's not. You played a big part in it too. Sherlock: Are you sure Sherrington didn't strike you? Perhaps, about that head? Watson: Sudomo Han. He hired you once, back in London. But you didn't know what he really was. Mycroft: Sherlock. Something happened? Sherlock: Your old friend, the uh, handler paid Watson a visit. Mycroft: I-Is she... Sherlock: She's unharmed. But he knows that we know. There will undoubtedly be consequences. Mycroft: That's not why you're here. Sherlock: So I know the truth about you. MI6. You'd got out and they pulled you back in because of me. Mycroft: Joan. Sherlock: Yeah. I know you didn't tell her. Mycroft: You're angry. Sherlock: I'm just confused. You owed me nothing. Mycroft: You're my brother. Sherlock: The connection between my drug use and the mistakes I made regarding Sudomo Han could not be more obvious. And the program to which I owe my sobriety dictates that I make an amends. And at the appropriate juncture, I shall. In the meantime, you should know that I'm gonna fix this. Every last bit of it. Watson: Why did you want me to come to the apartment that Nadir Khadem was killed in? Didn't they clean this place months ago? You recreated the blood spatter with paint. Why? They have crime scene photos for that, you know. Sherlock: Yeah. I've been studying them quite intently. Something bothers me about the photographs, but the source of the disconnect eluded me. So I felt the need to immerse myself in the crime scene. Watson: Well, you definitely did that. Did it work? Sherlock: Perhaps. At least, partially. I now believe the official theory accrued to the murder of Nadir Khadem is indeed a canard. Observe. If the attacker had struck him repeatedly with a bat, blood would have flown off the weapon as he drew it back for blow after blow. Where would it have landed? Watson: Hmm. The ceiling. The ceiling is clean. So what do you think happened? Sherlock: I think it's unlikely that the murder was politically motivated. It's too sloppy to be an assassination. So that leaves me in search of a third option. But it is beautiful, isn't it? Watson: I don't know. It's kind of gruesome. Sherlock: Not the bloodstains. The work which has led us here. I deciphered the code on West's arms. You found the murder of Nadir Khadem, the elusive 17th ripple effect. I recreate the scene, and now, here we are, on the verge of a breakthrough. Our collaboration works, Watson. Even when things are less than ideal between us, it works. When I look back on the last 18 months, I often categorize it as a kind of grand experiment. The results of which have demonstrated to me, much to my surprise, that I am capable of change. So I will. Change. For you. For the sake of our partnership. For the sake of our, our work. Stay. Watson: You have this kind of pull. Like gravity. I'm so lucky that I fell into your orbit. But if we live together, that's how it will always be. Me orbiting you. There'll always be the next case, the next problem. And I will always get pulled along. It's an exciting way to live, but there are consequences. We will work this out. I know we will. But I need to get my own place. Are you okay? Sherlock: I now know how Nadir Khadem was murdered. Mycroft: Drinking on duty? Sir Walter wouldn't approve. Sherrington: Well what the old man doesn't know about. How did you find me? Mycroft: "Best shepherd's pie in the city." Or so you claimed whenever we found ourselves in New York. Sherrington: Look, for what it's worth I'm sorry. Mycroft: For? I'm not recording you, if that's what you're worried about. Sherrington: No. No, you wouldn't, would you? It's ungentlemanly. Just so you know, it was his idea to get your brother on the West thing. The old man's. After that things snowballed. Mycroft: I want to know what it'll cost to undo this. Sherrington: You and Walter, all the other lords and ladies think your titles and your money can fix anything. But some things, some people are more complicated. Mycroft: Is that what you are? Complicated? Sherrington: I came up in the trenches, mate. I came up hard. I'm simple, like a hammer. But the powers that be at the agency, they don't favor blokes like me. There are ceilings, you know. Mycroft: And so you committed multiple acts of treason. Makes sense to me. Sherrinton: It's a Sig Sauer, isn't it? In your pocket. Pointed straight at my heart. Mycroft: Give me one good reason not to pull the trigger. Sherrington: Well, I can think of two. What if Le Milieu knew the truth about you, about your role in the downfalls of some of their more powerful members. Mycroft: You're threatening to burn me? Sherrington: I die, a letter gets mailed. Some very angry Frenchmen come looking for you. Your brother and your bird will want to help. But you know Le Milieu. How messy they can be. Collateral damage and such like. No, I'll tell you what we'll do. I'll settle up here. Then we'll go for a walk to my car. And then I'll take you somewhere nice. Somewhere quiet. And then I'll put a bullet right behind your ear. Mycroft: I die a traitor and you get away with everything. Quite an offer. Sherrington: Well, it's the best one you're going to get. Mate. Gregson: Mr. Afkhami, thanks for coming in. Julian Afkhami: This is an incredible inconvenience. I had to close my store. Gregson: Oh, I'm sorry. We just got a few questions. Right this way. Afkhami: I knew of Nadir Khadem. The Persian community's a small one, but I didn't have a relationship with the man. Gregson: Then you probably know we were investigating his murder. We've recently discarded the theory that he was killed by someone he owed money to. Sherlock: The bloodstains were quite unusual. I tried to reconcile them with all of the common means of killing someone, but I couldn't. Then I tried to reconcile them with all the uncommon means of killing someone. The blood patterns are consistent with spatter that would occur after a thrown object struck the head of the victim. We now believe that someone threw projectiles at Mr. Khadem until he died. Watson: He was stoned to death. Afkhami: That's strange. Sherlock: Yeah. It's also very, very personal. Whoever murdered Nadir Khadem had a visceral hatred for him. Gregson: Do you recognize those, Mr. Afkhami? They're various e-mails from Nadir Khadem to a woman named Yasmin Afkhami. Your wife. They're intimate. The two of them were having an affair. Sherlock: You obviously had your suspicions. You asked your contact at MI6 to apply his vast intelligence apparatus to that problem. Afkhami: Where did you get these? Watson: We've been in touch with your wife. Sherlock: Turns out she has some residual anger over the fact that her husband brutally murdered her lover. You had to tell her about it, didn't you? Or you wouldn't have been reasserting your dominance over her. Gregson: You tried to burn the clothes you were wearing when you did it, but your wife pulled your undershirt out of the fire. It has Nadir Khadem's blood on it. Afkhami: I want a lawyer. Gregson: I'm gonna give you a little preview of what he's gonna tell you. Tell us about your work as a spy and your mole in MI6. Or you'll never take a breath of free air again. Gregson: He gave us everything you described, how he recruited Sherrington, how he paid him, and what they talked about. Your brother should be in the clear. Sherlock: Thank you. Bell: A body just landed in the Morgue. British national. We need to get down there. Watson: Sherrington. How did this happen? Bell: We don't know. A janitor found the body. Now, there's no money left in his wallet, but this reads too clean to be a robbery gone wrong. Somebody executed him. Gregson: Given everything you two just told me, I have a pretty good idea who had a motive. Sherlock: Mycroft is not a murderer. Gregson: Put out a new Finest Message for Mycroft Holmes. Sherlock: Tell me you did not murder that man. Mycroft: I did not murder that man. But I had a hand. Sherlock: Explain. Mycroft: I had a chat with him yesterday. He made it very clear that if you managed to undo him, there would be consequences. Watson: He threatened us. Mycroft: He said there was a letter. That in the event of his death or arrest, it would be sent to certain parties within Le Milieu. He planned to burn me. Tell them I was British intelligence. He also made it very clear that you two would be caught in the crossfire. Sherlock: We can take care of ourselves, you know that. Mycroft: You don't know these men, Sherlock. Not like I do. Sherlock: So if you didn't kill Sherrington, who did? Mycroft: Bit of luck, you introducing me to your friends at the NSA the other week. Sherlock: Agent McNally? Mycroft: I told you, I was a clearinghouse for MI6. I stored facts. Facts which were as valuable to the National Security Agency as they were to MI6. After my talk with Sherrington, I went to them. I made a deal. Watson: Wait a second, are you saying that they killed him? Mycroft: More like played him at his own game. They had their own contacts at Le Milieu, which I suspected all along. They made certain parties in that organization aware of MI6's infiltration. And, in turn, Le Milieu made an example of Sherrington. Watson: You're not making any sense. If they know about him, then they know about you. They'll come after you, just like he wanted them to. Mycroft: Well, as it turns out, Joan, I'm already dead. Watson: What're you talking about? Sherlock: He means the NSA has agreed to fake his demise. Mycroft: There was an accident at Diogenes, a little while ago. A fire broke out in the kitchen. When the smoke clears, the body of a man will be found. A man about my size. A man in possession of my personal effects. The blaze, of course, will disguise the fact that he's a cadaver. Watson: But if you're supposed to be dead... Sherlock: He can't stay in New York. Nor can he go to London. Or Rome. Or anywhere else he's had dealings with Le Milieu. He needs to disappear. Probably forever. Mycroft: I'm so sorry, Joan. Watson: Sherlock and I were working on this, you, you knew that. Mycroft: I did what I had to do. Sherlock: Lazy. Stupid. Mycroft: Sherlock... Sherlock: Watson's right. We could fix this. But that would require hard work, effort. I can't believe I came to you last night, asking your forgiveness. You are the same self-absorbed sloth... Mycroft: I love you, brother. This last year, it's been a gift. Watson: Is that a month to month lease, then? Yes, that's right. I, I would like to see the apartment as soon as possible. Yes, one person. No pets. Walter: Mr. Holmes. Sherlock: I was wondering if we might talk for a moment. Walter: I was sorry to hear about your brother. Sherlock: I assume by now you've been apprised of the arrest of Julian Afkhami. He was conspiring with Sherrington, not Mycroft. Walter: Just as I know that Mr. Sherrington was subsequently murdered. Good riddance to bad rubbish. I only wish he'd been slotted before he got to your brother. Sherlock: Several days ago, Mr. Sherrington made me an offer of employment. He thought I could be of great assistance to MI6. I'm just curious, was this the attempt of a criminal to keep his enemy close, or was he acting on orders? Walter: It's hard to know now what Sherrington thought he'd gain from it. But, the offer came from me. Sherlock: Well in that case, I'd very much like to take you up on it. Category:Transcripts